Known Unknowns
by Sapphyre7
Summary: Summer Morello is "The Spitfire" - Australia's top chaser. With the World Cup knockouts looming in on her, she is forced to balance her hidden identity, school work and training for the biggest competition of her life. Add boys to the mix and well - it's a recipe for disaster!
1. Chapter 1: The Journey to Hogwarts

I was so nervous. I could feel my stomach bubbling as I pressed my luggage tightly against myself. My broom rattled noisily against my side as I trudged towards the train. I wasn't usually like this. I was calm and steady, not a jabbering wreck. I suppose going to a completely new school is a little bit different to stepping out on the Quidditch pitch though. It'd had been a rough year in the Quidditch world. When I was scouted to play for the Australian national team, there was plenty of issues raised about my age. These issues were heightened when the Japanese national team's youngest player was abducted by a fanatic, turning up months later a shell of her former self. But playing for your national team is a dream come true, and I didn't want to put my dream on the backburner because of the actions that someone else may take. My parents agreed that I could play, so long as I concealed my face whenever I was on the pitch, at interviews or in the training grounds. I was to play under a nickname, my actual name never to come to surface until I came of age. And so Summer Morello became 'The Spitfire".

Changing schools was something that I expected but could never imagine getting used too. Wherever the World Cup or the qualifiers were held, I went to the corresponding school that was what my parents had decided anyway. I had moved to the USA for the previous season, where we had qualified for the World Cup. The qualifiers were to be played in the UK, so we had relocated once more. It wasn't difficult to relocate, I had barely made friends with anyone at the school. They were all pretty much aware that I wasn't sticking around for long, so no one really made an effort – myself included. It would be the same at this school, and then again at the one after it. I wasn't bad academically, I got through. But Quidditch was where my heart was. I hoped this time around that my coach would at least let me play for the school team. He hadn't been exactly forthcoming the year before, worrying about me straining myself. I knew I'd be fine though. The Quidditch matches were once every three weeks, and I'd tried to argue that playing for a school team would just help me prepare, but it was my first season and I think he was worried about me injuring myself.

I managed to get on the train without too much effort, finding a compartment was just as easy considering I was frighteningly early. Once my luggage was safely tucked away, I sat myself down with the Daily Prophet. News of the World Cup was everywhere, information files on the venues and the players to watch out for. A smile played on my face as I saw 'The Spitfire' in swirling gold letters, a picture of me soaring on my broom, quaffle in hand, just underneath. I was reading up on some of the Irish players when the compartment door slid open. I immediately slammed the paper shut as though sitting on a secret. I wasn't sure why I even bothered because by the time I looked up, there was nobody standing there. Pulling my legs up onto the sofa in the compartment, I tried to keep my eyes away from the windows.

"Anyone sitting in here?" I was snapped from my daydream by someone actually standing in the doorway.

"No, no." I muttered, making myself as small as I could. He smiled at me, before gesturing to someone in the corridor. He was hastily joined by a boy of the same age. They sat down opposite me, making jokes and teasing one another.

"Diggory, you're an idiot to think that Hufflepuff stands a chance against Gryffindor. I mean come on, we're at our prime. You've just lost most of your decent players. You don't stand a chance!"

"Wood, you do realise that having a good seeker isn't going to win you every game? Having good chasers is also a must." Diggory laughed, running his hand through his hair. I had to agree, as a chaser. Many a team placed too much reliance upon their seekers, and many a team failed because of it.

"It's a good thing I'm such a good keeper then isn't it." Wood laughed. I was watching their conversation from underneath my eyelashes, the subject interesting me. But I knew I couldn't get involved, if I let something slip it was game over.

"Hey, wanna settle an argument?" I raised my head slowly, they were both looking at me.

"Sure, I guess." I said, repositioning myself so that I could get involved, seeing as there was no avoiding it.

"What's more important – the seeker or the chaser?"

"Surely every member of the team is important?" I suggested, neither seemed appeased.

"But if you had to choose?" Diggory pressed.

"It depends on the seeker or the chaser, I mean you can't compare two different positions."

"She's got a point. I mean you can't compare Viktor Krum to The Spitfire." Wood mused. "I mean both of them are talented, but to compare them you'd probably have to see Krum as a chaser and the Spitfire as a seeker." I felt my muscles tighten and my limbs stiffen up. I hoped they wouldn't drag me into this conversation.

"See they're kind of two sides of the same coin. The Spitfire has the physique to be a seeker, while Krum has the physique to be a chaser, yet they're the opposite. The only thing Krum has on the Spitfire is experience. I mean she's only been playing what? A year, he's been there for 3."

"Yeah, but you don't know how long she's been playing. She's been playing for Australia for a year, but no one knows who she is, you never know, she could be like 30 under there." Wood laughed, and I had to stop myself from tutting.

"Nah, nah it's a kid. Otherwise why would she hide her face? She pretty much wears a full face guard, she even hides her hair, and I mean come on. I think it's got something to do with that Kimiko Shinizaki. Y'know that Japanese girl who was abducted? Spitfire started playing around about the time she was still missing, so I'm guessing she's probably around the same age. School age anyway." They both nodded in sort of agreement and I tried to loosen my face up a bit, trying to tune myself out.

"Not like it matters, I heard the Spitfire is out of action for the last 16." Never mind, my interest was piqued again.

"Where did you hear that?" Diggory was interested as well clearly.

"Well apparently she hasn't been at the last few training sessions in the US. I mean, she's easy to spot, full disguise and all."

"That doesn't mean she's left the team. That just means she's left the US. Which means she's probably training in the UK." They both clicked their fingers in unison as if they'd figured out the mystery. I was so glad in that moment that my Australian accent had been diluted by constant travelling because this was getting too close for comfort.

"I wonder if players from other teams know who it is." Wood pondered, I was begging them in my mind to change the subject.

"Maybe it's a guy." Diggory smirked.

"It can't be, theres yeah." Wood made a circle motion around his chest before looking at me in apology. _Yeah you want to apologise, those are_ _ **my**_ _boobs you're imitating._

"So I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" Finally! A subject change.

"Summer Morello." I smiled, holding out my hand. They shook it in turn.

"Cedric Diggory." "Oliver Wood."

""What house are you in?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I've just moved here from A-Asia. My parents got a transfer this year."

"Do you play Quidditch?" Cedric asked. And here we were full-circle.

"I dabble. I play over the summer but I've never really played for a school team." _Hey. I didn't lie, I've never played for a_ _ **school**_ _team._

"You should see where you get sorted and come to tryouts. There is definitely space on the Hufflepuff team. Not too sure about the Gryffindor team though!"

"Hey, I always try out new people. They're just seldom better than the people I've got." Wood puffed his chest out. I had to beat down the competitor deep inside of me. My fighting spirit immediately wanted to take up the challenge to show Wood that I could be better than the people he had – but I wasn't allowed. It was against the rules. "Speaking of which, I need to go find Potter and go over some tactics. Got to get in there early." Wood quickly left the room, his mind completely focussed on Quidditch. I knew many people like him. People who were all about the game. People who couldn't switch their minds off. Our keeper, Wilson, was like that. He was always the earliest to practice and the last one to leave, the one who always went the extra mile. I was just about to question Cedric on the Huflflepuff Quidditch team, when the door to the compartment opened. It took all I had to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. Cedric clearly didn't have the same restraint.


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

I was so thankful that I had never shown my face to the opposition, because now here before me stood one of our biggest threats – Viktor Krum, in the flesh. He scanned the room, saw the spare seats and immediately sat himself down right next to me. Krum was known to be like this, a man of few words some would say, not that there was anything wrong with that. Cedric was struggling to find words. I was struggling to figure out what kind of coincidence or twist of fate had brought us to share the same compartment.

"Viktor Krum, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Cedric Diggory." Cedric finally caught himself, and reached over to shake Viktor's hand. Surprisingly, Viktor was quick to shake it. Attention was quickly on me, he held his hand out to me and I shook it gingerly.

"Summer Morello." I muttered, blushing lightly. This was unbelievably strange.

"Have ve met before?" Viktor asked, placing his hands back in his lap.

"I don't think so." I laughed. "I think I would recall something like that." Cedric joined in my laughter. Cedric was also quick to fill the silence.

"Are you here for the final 16 then?" Cedric asked, still sitting forward in his seat.

"Vhy else. I'll be here for the whole year, maybe more if ve make the final."

"Do you know what house you're in?" Cedric asked, and I could see the cogs ticking. Clearly prowling for his Quidditch team. Viktor shook his head, he must be getting sorted when I was. I picked my book up once more, as Cedric and Viktor chatted about all things Quidditch which was putting me at edge. It felt wrong to be sat listening to Viktor talk about his team and I didn't want to hear anything that could put his team at a disadvantage if we got around to playing them. There were 4 groups of 4 teams in the lead up to the final, the top two teams on points going through to the quarters, then the semis, then the final. The groups were as follows:

 **Group A:**

UK

USA

JAPAN

THE NETHERLANDS

 **Group B:**

BULGARIA

CHINA

FRANCE

SPAIN

 **Group C:**

AUSTRALIA

IRELAND

GERMANY

CANADA

 **Group D:**

FINLAND

JAMAICA

BRAZIL

NEW ZEALAND

Our first game was against Germany in two weeks' time. Bulgaria were playing Spain which was the topic of Cedric and Viktor's conversation. Viktor seemed particularly worried about the Spanish beater Cortez, a 30 something year old woman with a strong backhand swing. She was known for breaking a few jaws in her time. This was her last World Cup and Viktor had strong suspicions that she would want to go out in a blaze of glory. Our captain was also in his last year of play and wanted to win desperately. It had went beyond passion for his country and evolved into his own vendetta, he **had** to win. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to win. To play and win my first World Cup would be a fantastic experience.

"I'm just happy that they've substituted the Hogsmeade trips for Quidditch games this year!" Cedric chirped in and I breathed a sigh of relief. If everyone was going to be able to attend the Quidditch games, that meant it would be a lot easier for me to slip in and out. The only thing I had to worry about was training with the team but I had a feeling the National team had arranged something with the school, at least I hoped. For someone who disguised themselves on a weekly basis, I was a terrible liar which is another reason why I kept myself to myself so much. Less friends, less excuses I had to make.

"Isn't that right, Summer?" Cedric said, and I turned to face him with a blank look on my face.

"What?" I mumbled.

"This is your first year at Hogwarts too."

"Oh yeah." I smiled. "Oh look, it looks like we're nearly there." I changed the subject as I could see a platform coming into view. The ride had flew over, mainly filled with my avoidance of all things Quidditch.

"I vill stick vith you." Viktor turned to me, grabbing his luggage. I furrowed my brow. "Ve are both new." He explained himself and I nodded in agreement. It would be easier to stick with Viktor until we got to sorting, although it felt extremely bizarre. The train came to a stop and I joined Viktor on his feet. Cedric looked a bit disheartened as though we were leaving him behind, so he offered to show us the way. We didn't need his services for long. Once we got to the platform, a slender older witch was waiting with a sign that read: "KRUM, MCMAN, MORELLO, SILVA". It was difficult to reach the witch as everyone who was walking around us stopped in their tracks to do a double take at Viktor. I finally reached the woman and saw Viktor hanging behind trying to clamber his way out of the crowd. Another boy came running out of the crowd and I recognised him immediately. Jeffrey McMan, Ireland's Keeper. My heart started to pump nervously until I saw a girl join us, this must have been 'Silva' and I was thankful that I didn't recognise her from the pitch. Thank Merlin, I had been worried for a minute that if everyone who was being sorted at an older age had been Quidditch related, it would have given me away for sure. Viktor finally caught up to us, and our guide beckoned us to follow her. We were led in silence straight into a carriage. I was sat in between Viktor and the guide whilst Silva and McMan sat opposite. McMan kept shooting Viktor glares and I was quite surprised, was he really taking the Quidditch rivalry off the pitch and into his everyday life? Silva on the other hand was looking at Viktor dreamily, this didn't surprise me in the slightest. The ride along was bumpy and at times I felt as though I was going to fall into one of the people on either side of me. The ride didn't take long and we were quickly at the grounds. The school itself looked very impressive and that familiar feeling of nervousness started to swell up inside of me as I saw the other carriages and students spilling into the building.

"Once inside the building, you will find toilets upon your left. Change into your robes and meet me back inside the Entrance hall." The woman told us on the steps before leading us into the building. The Entrance Hall was huge, the staircases above had a life of their own. I followed Silva into the toilets and found my robes folded up on the side of the sink alongside Silva's.

"I'm Emily by the way." She said, turning towards a cubicle.

"Summer." I replied, heading into my own. The robes were surprisingly comfortable and a little looser than the ones I was used too at my previous school. Once we were done, we made our way back into the hall where Viktor and Jeffrey were already stood waiting. As well as a swarm of tiny 11 year olds. Once we reached the front of the group, the woman pushed the doors open. The chatter inside and outside of the hall died down and we followed her in.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting

I felt quite vulnerable walking through the middle of the Hall with everyone's eyes on me. Usually I get to hide my face and it gives me a sort of unshakable confidence. Like this I could see everyone looking at me, and my paranoia went wild as I could see them whispering. A voice in the back of my head was telling me that they couldn't possibly know, that they were whispering about Viktor and Jeffrey. But then a stray voice kept chiming in with " _They know, they know."_ The woman from before pulled me from my thoughts as she set down a stool with a hat on top of it at the base of a small stage in the middle of the Hall. As we were at the front of the Hall, it was quite clear we were going to be sorted first.

"Emily Da Silva." She quickly bounded the steps and took her seat on the stool. The butterflies started to swarm in my stomach once more, the thought of having to look out upon that crowd making me sick. The hat was placed upon Emily's head and rested there for a good 5 minutes before it called out. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted and the table to the immediate left cheered. She energetically took the hat from her head, bounding towards her table, the trim of her robes changing colour as she went.

"Viktor Krum." The whole Hall fell silent immediately as Viktor took his place on the stage. He looked strange sitting on a stool that was clearly designed for 11 year olds. The hat sat on his head for less time than it had done on Emily's before echoing "GRYFFINDOR!" The table to the immediate right were on their feet, clapping and cheering. I could make Oliver out amongst the crowd, a beam was stretched across his face.

"Jeffrey McMan." The Hall was silent once more as he swaggered up to the stage. He wore the hat for what seemed like mere moments before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" to the Hall. The table at the back left broke into applause as McMan shrugged off the hat and continued to swagger about the Hall.

"Summer Morello." There was no immediate silence when my name was announced, no suspense or excited energy. I sat down on the seat and was thankful that the hat covered my eyes, even if it was just slightly. It felt like I sat there for a long while. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out of nowhere, making me jump out of my skin. The table started cheering once more, and as I pulled the hat from my head, I could see Oliver amongst the crowd, clapping. Viktor was clapping also. It made me feel good, I may have even smiled. I found a seat at the table, sitting myself opposite Oliver as Viktor was crowded with attention.

"Congrats!" Oliver smiled, shaking my hand across the table.

"Thanks." I smiled back, admiring the red trim that my robes had acquired. Everyone turned their attention towards the new sorting's as though it was custom and clapped whenever someone was designated to their house. I recognised the man who took to the stage afterwards immediately, it was Dumbledore. He was pretty well-known, regardless where you were from.

"Good evening old students and new." Dumbledore's voice resonated throughout the hall demanding attention. "A few things before we start our Welcome Feast. I am sure you are all excited about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, especially since we have a couple of stars in our midst. As you should be aware by the forms which we sent out during the holidays, we will be permitting trips to the games this year to all those who have completed forms." He continued with a run down with updates to school rules and new additions to the teaching staff before declaring it okay to eat. The table exploded with colour. Every type of food you could possibly imagine, my stomach rumbled at the prospect. As I was piling up my plate, I engaged in conversation with Oliver once more.

"So, let me tell you about the houses. Hufflepuffs mostly keep to themselves, they're a bit quiet. A strange bunch really. Cedric, who you met earlier, is in charge of their Quidditch team, he plays Seeker. Ravenclaws can be a bit snotty, some of them think their better than you. Slytherins are just bad news, the less said about them the better. I'm not being biased, but I think you made it to the best house here. You said you dabbled in Quidditch in the holidays didn't you? You should try out, we have a couple of openings on the team." I took in all the information, having a nose at the table as I pushed my food around my plate. My stomach filled quickly, quicker than I was expecting.

"When are the try-outs?" I asked, generally curious.

"Tomorrow evening for Gryffindor." I nodded my head. I was going to have to try and talk to my coach tonight. I didn't want to just try-out without his permission.

"So did you go to school in Asia then?" Oliver asked.

"I kind of went to a lot of different schools, my parents travel around for their work a lot." I said, looking at my plate. Clearly Oliver was satisfied with the answer as he left it at that. Thankfully attention was quickly diverted from myself as Oliver shouted "Potter!" down the table and started having an energetic conversation with a younger boy. For the first time since I had arrived here, I kind of felt alone and it was strange. I was so used to being alone when I had been at other schools, it never used to bother me. But because today had been a constant flow of conversation, now that it had ceased, it felt odd. Just as I was feeling sorry for myself, I felt a pressure on my left side as someone squeezed in next to me. I moved myself over slightly thinking that it was going to be a friend of whoever was sat next to me. Surprisingly, it was Viktor who looked oddly flustered.

"Everything okay?" I asked, as I reached for a cupcake that had just appeared on the table.

"Sometimes it's just a bit much." Viktor said. "You can only answer the same questions so many times before it becomes tiring." I knew where Viktor was coming from. He had enough press and pre-match interviews going on at the minute without being questioned at school.

"Here, have a cake." It was the only thing I could think of saying or doing, considering if I told him I knew how he felt, I could drop myself in it. Although I'd never spoken at a press interview, I had been present for some in full disguise of course. I placed the cake down in front of him, and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You are the only one who has not asked me about Quidditch." Viktor commented as he pulled his cake apart with his fingers.

I shrugged. "Well we're probably going to be seeing plenty of you playing Quidditch at the World Cup. I'd rather get to know you for what you want to talk about really." I was quick to put cake in my mouth after I'd finished talking.

"Vhat I vant to talk about?" Viktor seemed taken aback.

"Yeah. Like let me think – what do you like to do, other than Quidditch?" I grabbed another cake.

"I like looking after the land. My father owns a large farm, and vhen I am not focussed on Quidditch, I like to help him with the animals and the fields. It helps to balance me, I need that quiet time in my life." Viktor said, grabbing another cake himself when he was done.

"That sounds really nice, I wish we had land and animals." I laughed, brushing crumbs from my robes.

"How so?"

"Well we move around a lot, so we can't really commit to animals and things because we would constantly have to move them around too. It is what it is." In all truth, I could have had all of that if I had wanted, all I had to do was quit Quidditch. I was slightly jealous of Viktor, being able to have both but it was what I had to sacrifice to keep myself safe. Viktor was about to respond before Oliver jumped in, talking actively about Quidditch once more. Viktor made it clear that he wasn't interested in playing for the house team so Oliver was trying to convince him to come onto the squad as an advisor. I quietly excused myself, tagging myself to the back of a group of first years who were heading back to the common room with a prefect. Just getting to the common room was a workout in itself. I barely had a chance to take in the commonroom as I was quick to get up to the dorms so that I could get in contact with my coach. I penned a quick letter asking for permission before rounding on my case, getting myself unpacked.


	4. Chapter 4: Giving the Game Away

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews (:**

Once I was unpacked, I threw myself down on my bed, eyes focussed on the window for a sign of an owl. After a short while, I laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. The room was comfortable with five beds in a circular position, the décor the same red and gold as the house colours. The sound of fluttering woke me from my daydream as I looked to see a familiar owl tapping it's beak upon the window. I was quick to release the letter, letting the owl return to its owner. Once I had the letter in my hand, I was hesitant to open it. Sitting myself back down upon my bed, I flipped the letter open.

" _Summer,_

 _Thank you for writing to me first about this. It is not against the rules to play for a house team. Although my advice would be to only play if you think you can mask your playing style. Ultimately, keeping safe is the most important thing._

 _See you Saturday,_

 _Coach Hollens"_

So ultimately, the decision had been left to me. Could I mask my playing style? What would even be the point in playing if I couldn't play as myself? But of course it made sense, it was all part of the disguise. I told myself that there was no harm in going to the try-outs and that I'd decide what I would do from there. Maybe sleep would give me more clarity.

I awoke the next morning to an empty dorm, everyone else must have already been down at breakfast. Climbing out of bed, I made my way into the bathroom to have a quick shower before I got dressed for the tryouts. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before I started to get changed. I tied back my long auburn hair into a high ponytail once it was dry. Putting on some black sweatpants and a grey hoodie, I grabbed my broom and headed down to the Great Hall. I was very surprised to see Viktor sat with his broom tucking into bacon and eggs. I was even more surprised to see that he wasn't being hassled this morning.

"Morning." I smiled, sitting myself next to him.

"Hey, you trying out?" Viktor asked, passing me the plate of bacon that was sat in from of him. I grabbed a couple of rashers before helping myself to some sausages as well.

"I'm not sure yet. How about you?" I asked as I started to cut my food.

"No, no. I am just helping. It vould be unfair of me to join the team. I must focus on Bulgaria." I nodded as I started eating. Should I be thinking like that? "Vhich team are you supporting?"

"Austral-" I started to say before I caught myself. Merlin, I was so stupid. I'd done it now, I'd just have to go with it. "Australia." I smiled, Viktor looked surprised.

"I vasn't expecting you to say that." Viktor commented.

"Oh really?"

"But then again, the Spitfire represents, vhat is the vords they use – 'girl power'." Viktor said and I laughed.

"I didn't realise it was girl." I commented, relaying an earlier conversation I had had with Oliver and Cedric.

"Oh believe me, it is a girl." Viktor pushed his plate away from himself.

"Do you know the Spitfire then?" I pried.

"Not really no. I have seen her though, up close enough to know that it is a girl." I was struggling to remember when I had seen Viktor up close but no doubt we had at least seen each other in crossing. I don't know why I was surprised, if spectators like Oliver and Cedric could deduce I was a girl from just watching, it wasn't surprising that Viktor had figured it out.

"Vould you like to go for a throw about before the try outs?" Viktor asked as I was finishing up my food. I quickly weighed it up in my head. What would be the harm?

"Yeah, sounds good." I pushed my own plate away from me, getting to my feet, following Viktor from the hall. A few people tried to speak to Viktor as he was walking ahead of me, but he seemed to shoot them down with a glance. I followed after him trying to keep pace but I was having to take three or four steps to match his every stride. I was pleasantly surprised when we reached the Quidditch pitch, it was a much better standard than the ones I was used too at my previous schools. There were a few people hanging around the pitch but most seemed to be reading or focussing on other activities. While I was observing other people, Viktor had mounted his broom and kicked off the floor, floating about 6 foot in the air. He looked at me expectantly. I mounted my broom, kicking off to match his height. Once I was in the air, he span around on his broom, separating himself by a good few yards. He threw the Quaffle to me lightly, I caught it with ease, throwing it back harder than I would have liked. Viktor had to move his broom back slightly as he caught the ball to take the force out of it. I was thankful I was far enough away to not make out his facial expressions. He returned the ball with just as much force as I had delivered. I threw the ball back before taking off on the broom. Viktor followed me, the Quaffle passing between us as we circled the pitch. As we were passing in between us, I could see Viktor get a gleam in his eye before he darted towards the goalposts, Quaffle in hand. Putting as much speed behind my broom as I could muster, I threw myself before the goalposts, rebounding the Quaffle back at him with the back end of my broom. I would have expected Viktor, the apparent competitor that he was, to have been aggravated by my actions but he just laughed and smiled as we returned to the ground.

"That was good, vell played."

"He's right, that was pretty impressive. You **have** to try out." A voice called from across the field.


	5. Chapter 5: Training Begins

**Thank you to everyone who takes their time to read & review (: **

Oliver was marching hastily over to where Viktor and I had landed, like a man on a mission.

"Are you going to tryout then, Summer?" He asked, throwing a heavy wooden case down in front of him. I blushed and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to think about it." Oliver didn't seem overly impressed by my answer but he nodded.

"Fair enough. We're the 3rd team to get the field. Hufflepuff are first, Slytherin after them, us and then Ravenclaw. So you have plenty of time to make up your mind." He turned his attention to Viktor. "I still can't convince you to try out?" Viktor shook his head laughing. Oliver nodded before disappearing off to a group of Gryffindors who were just arriving at the field. Viktor and I started to head off towards the stalls as the Hufflepuff team started to gather in the centre.

"You don't just play over the summer, do you?" Viktor asked, placing his broomstick under his arm.

"Yeah I do. My dad is quite a good player though, so he's taught me a few tricks." I smiled as genuinely as I could. Viktor nodded but I don't think I was selling it completely.

"You should try playing internationally. Vho vas your team again – Australia?" Viktor had a gleam in his eye. I was starting to feel nauseous. Just as I was about to blurt out some half conceived excuse, Viktor clasped me on the shoulder firmly. "I am only messing vith you." I plastered a smile on my face but inside I was breathing a sigh of relief. I couldn't try out for the team, if this had taught me anything it was that I had come to close to already dropping myself in it. I wouldn't be repeating that mistake in a hurry. "Have I annoyed you?" I shook my head.

"No, no. I was just thinking about whether I should try out or not."

"And?" Viktor asked as we reached the stalls, sitting down.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, I want to focus on my studies." Viktor didn't have a chance to respond as the Hufflepuff team had taken to the sky. There were 5 of them, meaning they were only recruiting for 2 positions. Unless I suppose, someone showed themselves to be better in a position that someone was already occupying. Cedric was in the centre in a grey tracksuit.

"Chasers. You're up first. Split up into 5 teams of 3." After watching all of the potentials take flight, I had to admit, I felt quite sorry for Cedric. A couple of his potentials had a little something but overall it wasn't that great of a show of talent. Cedric didn't look thrilled as he set himself trying out the beaters.

"Vho knew vatching Quidditch could be so painful." Viktor muttered under his breath. It was amazing how quickly the hype of Viktor had died out amongst some of the students. It was only really the girls who seemed to pay him any heed, which wasn't that much of a surprise.

"It's nothing a little bit of training can't sort out." I shrugged, resting back in my seat.

"I don't think so. You have to have the base talent. It's the case for everything."

"Hey Krum!" A voice sounded out from behind us. A thin, blond haired boy was stood behind us, a smirk adorned his face. He completely ignored my presence approaching Viktor, his hand outstretched. Viktor shook it lightly, a mixture of confusion and aggravation on his face.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Hopefully we will see a bit more of each other." He said before he darted off towards the field where the Slytherin tryouts were just starting out. I was relatively surprised that he had approached Viktor with such gusto considering he looked a little younger than us. Unsurprisingly, he walked to join the Slytherin tryouts and Oliver's voice resounded in my head ' _the less said about them, the better.'_ Speaking of unsurprising, Jeffrey was in amongst the crowd, his broomstick in hand. There seemed to be an argument breaking out in the middle of the pitch as the Slytherin Keeper had clearly been dismissed from the team as McMan was instantly put in, without so much as a tryout. Watching the Slytherin tryouts was brutal as they used scary tactics and seemed to push the rules to their limits. The little blond kid before was awarded the position of Seeker, even though he didn't really do much to earn it. As Slytherin were finishing up their tryouts, I could see Oliver looking in my direction. This wasn't going to be easy. Oliver called for his potential chasers to take to the air and I turned my head to the side, not wanting to catch his eye. Gryffindor had some relatively good talent which made my decision not to play sit a lot better with me. Viktor kept his eyes firmly trained on Harry Potter who was practising with potential seekers.

"It seems very pointless that they are trying seekers." Viktor commented, eyes on the sky.

"He's good. They won't find better." I agreed. "Unless you tried out." I smirked. Viktor looked at me, laughing.

"It vould be unfair of me. I vould not like for someone to take my place for Bulgaria just because they could."

"A very good point."

"I vill give him tips though. I am a Gryffindor after all and I vould very much like to vin. Are you sure you don't vant to try out?" I shook my head.

"I don't think my parents would want me to be distracted."

"A very good point." Viktor smiled as the Gryffindor team landed. Oliver promised the field to post his final team in the commonroom tomorrow evening before heading in mine and Viktor's direction. I wished I'd made an excuse to leave. Thankfully when he reached us Oliver didn't seem too annoyed.

"I think you've got some good talent." Viktor commented when he reached us. Oliver nodded.

"They certainly have made my decision a lot harder." Oliver smiled, sitting himself next to Viktor. "No hard feelings about not trying out." He reached a hand out to shake my own. I grabbed it instantly, clasping it. "Quidditch isn't for everybody, especially at school-level. It can get quite competitive." I plastered a smile on my face, nodding as I tried to fight down my own competitiveness that was rearing its head in my stomach, looking for a challenge. I kept reiterating to myself in my head that I had made the right choice as Viktor and Oliver spoke at length about tactics. I was itching to play though. Desperately. I couldn't wait for Saturday, just to train with the team once more.

"I was talking to McGonagall earlier and apparently she's managed to get our team access to some of the training grounds. I mean, the other houses probably have access as well and we don't know which teams it'll be for, but we should be able to pick up some good tactics and strategies. I heard that when the knockouts were in the US, they let one of the school Quidditch teams actually _play_ with a couple of the National teams. How crazy is that?" Oliver was eagerly telling Viktor. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I'd been present at one of the 'joint' training sessions. A school level beater had damn near nearly snapped our keepers arm. Something told me that they wouldn't be so keen to get school-level teams on the pitch again. Watching was one thing, playing was another entirely.

"I do not think they vill let you play vith them. Not at this level anyvay." Viktor commented. Oliver shrugged.

"Just being there for the practice would be good enough. It's all about the tactics."

When Saturday rolled around, I felt like a ninja trying to escape from the common room. I made my way to McGonagall's quarters, like instructed. She looked relatively surprised to see me.

"I'm sorry, did nobody tell you I was coming?" I asked, as I skirted into her room.

"Of course, it's just strange to put a name to a face." She smiled, beckoning me towards the fireplace. Viktor and Jeffrey were more than likely just going to walk out of the front gates whenever they left, but as an international woman of mystery, I had to keep up my illusions. My cover story was to be that my school in America did not have Transfiguration on the curriculum and therefore I was in desperate need of a catch up. McGonagall allowed me to change in her office which was quite a lengthy process. The hair was the trickiest part. Finally, I was ready. Stepping into the fireplace, McGonagall gave me my location and I was off like a shot. I fell out of the fireplace on the opposite side that familiar queasy feeling in my stomach. A sturdy pair of hands pulled me to my feet. It was Jonah. He was beaming down at me before bringing me in for a tight hug.

"It's good to have you back, little'un." He smiled broadly. Jonah Rothschild was also a chaser. He'd been on the team for years and was highly respected in the field. He was Wilson (our keeper and captain)'s best friend and other half. Where Wilson was hard, Jonah was soft. Where Wilson was stern, Jonah was light. They complimented each other beautifully and it came as no surprise when they came out as a couple. Although it was strictly team-knowledge, a running theme it would seem. Everyone on my team knew who I was and were completely fine with my reasons for secrecy. It was like having a second family. Or a lot of older brothers, considering the rest of the Australian team were comprised of males.

Neil Wilson was our keeper and captain. He was in his early thirties and extremely tall and well-built which made him perfect for covering the goalposts. Some would say that he was a very strict and precise captain but realistically he was just desperate to win. He had been playing for the National team for years and every year missed out by the skin of his teeth. This was his last chance and we would have loved nothing more than to have won for him.

His partner Jonah Rothschild was a chaser alongside me. He was the easiest to get along with on the team when I first started. He was massively imposing in size but completely lovable in nature. He made me feel at ease immediately and helped everyone else warm up to me.

The other chaser, besides myself, was Milton Chesterfield. He was barely older than me, just say out of school. He was well known for his trick shots and was a crowd favourite. He was also a hit with the ladies. His hair was long on the top but short on the sides, flicked over and held into place. His eyes were a perfect shade of green to completely his blonde hair and natural Australian tan.

Our beaters were Gareth Cross and Spence. Just Spence. Gareth was tiny and had a knack for getting into the strangest places on the field. Sometimes I was sure that he apparated across it – but of course that would be against the rules. Spence was massive, and hugely intimidating. He was a man of very very few words. I'd only heard him talk myself a few times. It wouldn't surprise me if half of the National teams were scared of him, hell – half of ours was!

Last but certainly not least was our seeker – Xavier Holt. He was around the same age as Milton but a lot quieter. He was typically good looking but that was easily outdone by how hilarious he was. He was probably the one I had missed the most, we'd always had a good laugh together.

"The guys have been waiting for you to get here." Jonah informed me as he led me down to what I assumed would be the pitch. "Neil is going wild but you know what he's like. As soon as you get on the broom, he'll settle. He's just a bit worried that you're out of practice. How have you been feeling? Have you been eating?"

"Calm down Jonah!" I laughed, trying to get him to stop fussing. "I've been fine. Although the craziest thing happened at school." He cocked an eyebrow. "I think I'm kind of friends with Viktor Krum." I commented, pulling a face before realising he wouldn't be able to make it out.

"Don't tell Neil about that little'un. You know what he's like." Jonah got himself into character, raising his voice an octave. " _Have you been giving away our tactics?! Viktor Krum of all people?"_ I shook my head laughing as we made our way underground.

"What is this place?" I changed the subject, looking around.

"A security measure." Jonah grumbled. It was obvious that he wasn't too happy with it. "All of the teams have to train within the same grounds. Don't ask me why. We were as confused as you were when they told us. Neil is loving it though, he's been watching the USA playing all morning."

"That's allowed then? Other teams can watch us train?" Jonah shrugged.

"I guess so. Doesn't really matter does it? They study the teams inside out anyway, if anything it might give us an advantage, scare them off a bit." We finally reached our own pitch which was decorated in Australian colours. Wilson was pacing what seemed to be the length of it, muttering under his breath.

"Finally!" He shouted, rounding on me as soon as I arrived. He embraced me before pushing me away. "What kept you?"

"Sorry, I got a bit caught up." I admitted, I had slept in. Just a tiny bit though.

"Leave the poor girl alone Willy. It's her first day back after all. A week before the Germany game…" Xavier trailed off. I smacked him in the chest with the back of my hand. "Violence already!" He shouted, dodging my second hit.

"Give it up now. We have guests." Coach Hollens made his way over to where we were, directing our attention to a row of stalls that were filled. It was the Bulgarians. _Had Viktor brought them along? Did he have his suspicions?_

"Bulgarians." Spence said simply, gritting his teeth.

"And kids by the looks of it, no offence S." Gareth smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes, he was right. He usually was. I wasn't sure who else was with them but I could clearly make Oliver out sitting with Viktor. On closer inspection it seemed as though it was just the Quidditch captains who had been permitted to attend, seeing as Cedric was there as well. I felt sick, I felt nervous but then I remembered that I wasn't Summer anymore. I was the Spitfire.

"Let's give them a show shall we?" Coach Hollens smirked as everyone took to the air. "Wilson, you're in goal. Rothschild, Cross, Spitfire – you're on one side. Spence, Holt, Chesterfield take the other side. No dirty business we haven't got time for that. I want you to show our lovely spectators just how much of a threat Australia is." I was hovering within close proximity to Viktor, Cedric and Oliver and it was hard to ignore their glare on my back. As soon as the quaffle took to the sky, I was passed caring. All that mattered was the training, all that mattered was the game. My hands were first to the quaffle, Milton quick on my tail. I let him catch up to me, until he was alongside me before spinning underneath him and darting to the left hand side where Jonah was ready and waiting for my cross.

"Nice rollout Spitfire. Try harder Chesterfield! Push!" Hollens was shouting. Milton was getting frustrated, snapping at Jonah's heels. Jonah quickly fed the ball to Gareth and it was 10:0. Wilson threw the quaffle as far as he could to the opposite side of the pitch and it was quickly picked up by Spence. Jonah looked apprehensive to take him on but Gareth was charging in and I would have been a pretty crap teammate to let him go it alone. Gareth distracted him and unsettled him, allowing me to capture the ball. By the time we touched the ground, our team had won with a healthy score of 150:70. It was alarming to everyone once they realised that Coach Hollens had invited the spectators onto the pitch for a little "feedback".

 **Hope you enjoy this story. It's like my little guilty pleasure on the side.**

 **All of my love. Sapph**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Game

Had it just been the Bulgarian Quidditch team on our pitch, I think I could have managed. The fact that Cedric and Oliver were standing alongside Viktor and the team, made me feel highly uncomfortable. Xavier must have sensed my uneasiness as he was quick to my side, asking me if I wanted to go to the changing rooms. I shook my head. It would look more suspicious that way. Viktor was having as little to do with the conversation as I was, hanging back talking with Cedric and Oliver. Milton seemed to be arguing with the Bulgarian chasers about his form but there seemed to a language barrier there whilst Wilson was having a full on conversation with the Bulgarian keeper. It turned out that Coach Hollens was pretty good friends with the Bulgarian Coach. Xavier nudged me ever so slightly, making me aware of Oliver, Cedric and Viktor making their way over to where we were stood. I kept my eyes trained on Xavier through my face guard. Xavier's jaw hardened at the sight of Viktor. Call it seeker v seeker rivalry.

"You played vell, Holt." Viktor complimented him.

"I could have been better." Xavier said but Viktor had already turned his attention.

"Spitfire, a perfect performance as always." I smiled underneath my guard as I tried to figure out a way of showing my appreciation. I didn't want to speak, they might recognise my voice. I nodded my head, before indicating a thumbs up. Viktor smiled but Oliver and Cedric couldn't hide their confusion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. We go to school with Viktor, we're captains of our school teams." Oliver was quick to say, holding out a hand for Xavier to shake. Cedric followed suit. Oliver then held out a hand in my direction. I took it ever so lightly, shaking his fingertips more than anything before doing the same with Cedric. I totally understood that I could be coming off as rude but what could I do? I didn't want to give myself away but at the same time I didn't want them to get a bad impression of me either. Biting the bullet, I tried to make my accent as thick as I possibly could before speaking.

"Sorry you've caught me slightly by surprise. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." I said sweetly in my thickest Australian accent. Merlin, I sounded like my mother. Their attitude towards me completely changed as they bombarded me with questions. Thankfully Coach Hollens interjected, demanding that we be allowed to return to our training.

When I got back to Hogwarts that night, I was completely exhausted. I practically crawled from McGonagall's office to the commonroom, sprawling myself out on a sofa in front of the fire. The door opened about thirty minutes later to reveal Viktor and Oliver, back from their day out. Viktor was still in his Quidditch gear, Oliver hanging off his every word.

"Summer!" Oliver cried catching sight of me. I looked up from my place on the sofa, far too comfortable to even think about moving.

"Hey guys, where've you's been?" I asked, still reclined. They both took an individual seat, seeing as I was occupying the whole sofa.

"National practice." Oliver looked thrilled, I tried to act impartial.

"Any good?" I asked, putting my hands behind my head. Viktor chuckled lightly as Oliver seemingly didn't know where to start.

"I can't even put it into words. I've seen four teams today – four! And met three of them!"

"Do tell." I smiled, not wanting to rain on his parade.

"Viktor introduced us to the Bulgarian side. We also saw Ireland, the UK and Australia. Ireland wouldn't let us on the pitch though."

"What are they like then?"

"All amazing." Oliver was completely in his element. "I can see it being an Australian v Bulgarian final from what I've seen. The Spitfire is totally playing as well – the rumours weren't true! I even met her, can you believe it?"

"That I'm very surprised about."

"As vas I. It is the closest I have ever been to the Spitfire also."

"That I'm also quite surprised about." Viktor shrugged.

"The Australian team are very private. Their Captain Vilson likes things a certain vay. I am surprised myself that they let us vatch them train but I am glad they did. Maybe it vill give our chasers the kick they need, now that they've seen the Spitfire on form."

I had to stop myself from blushing. I couldn't give the game away over a compliment.

"Are you coming to the first games?" Oliver asked, catching me off guard.

"Huh?" I said confused, as Oliver smiled.

"There are two games this Saturday. Australia v Germany and the USA v the Netherlands. Both kick off at the same time. Within the same ground. How cool is that? Are you coming?"

"I might make it for a bit later on. I have my catch up lessons with McGonagall on a Saturday." I said sullenly.

"That's ridiculous! You shouldn't have to miss out on Quidditch just because your old school had a different curriculum!" I shrugged.

"Ve vill cheer for Australia for you. Vell maybe not me, but Vood vill." Viktor smiled, Oliver looked confused.

"You're supporting Australia?" I nodded. "You **have** to go then!"

"Wish I could. You guys will just have to tell me what it's like. Maybe if they go further I can go to see them, at some point." Oliver frowned. "I'm sure between you, you can give me a good run down of the events."

"We'll give you a perfect run down."

"Vould you like my pre-match predictions?" Viktor smiled, unbuckling his shin guards. I nodded. "Australia vill slaughter the Germans. Painfully so. The USA and the Netherlands is a good match but I think the USA vill just nudge a vin." Oliver seemed to be taking this all in, I looked at him.

"You're not putting a bet on are you?" I teased.

"Of course I am! Two actually. The first what he just said, the second for the Spitfire to score the most goals over this weekend."

The week leading up to our first match was nerve-wracking. Lessons had started and it was difficult to balance everything. I had snuck off to practice a couple of times during the week as late as I could possibly muster. On Friday night, I was returning from a particularly late session. The commonroom was full of life. A party seemed to be underway. Oliver was in the midst of it, butterbeer in hand. My eyes finally fell on Viktor who was perched in a corner reading a book.

"Are you not joining in with the festivities?" I questioned him, perching myself at the seat opposite him.

"I do not drink." Viktor looked up at me and smiled. "Vhere have you been?"

"Extra lessons with McGonagall. I need all the hours I can get."

"And that?" Viktor indicated to my arm that was lightly bandaged.

"Wand strain." I said the first words that came to my head and immediately felt like an idiot. Viktor looked at me slightly amused, placing his book down.

"It is tradition in Bulgaria for casts and bandages to be signed. May I?" I held my wrist out for him to doodle on my bandage. In actuality I'd damaged my wrist when Milton had accidentally crushed it between his body and my broom when he was aiming for the quaffle. The nurse had fixed it up for me but it was still aching, the support bandage helping massively. Viktor quickly scribbled his initials onto my wrist in a black pen. "It means I vish you a speedy recovery."

"I appreciate it." I smiled.

"Have you heard the rumours?" Viktor asked me. I shook my head.

"What rumours?" I was always intrigued about rumours. Usually just to make sure they weren't about me.

"They know vho the Spitfire is." Viktor said nonchalant. My heart stopped in my chest, I felt unsteady. I took a sharp inhale of breath.

"Who is it?" I found myself asking. _Don't say me. Don't say me._

"Emily Da Silva. She's dating Jeffrey McMan."

"You're kidding?" _Relief._ And then confusion. What on earth was going on? "She admitted it?"

"No. McMan has done that."

"Are people from different national teams allowed to date?" It was something I'd never really thought of. Yes Wilson and Jonah dated but that was different. Viktor shrugged.

"I've never really thought about it." Viktor smiled. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asked.

"What? What for?"

"Your favourite team is playing." He said simply. Somehow I was starting to get the feeling that he was baiting me. Maybe I was just extremely paranoid but I felt as though I was walking on thin ice. Like the net was falling around me closer and closer each day. Maybe making friends here hadn't been my best idea.

"I'm sure they'll do fine."

I woke up bright and early which was little good. Oliver was already in the common room, getting ready for the day ahead.

"You're up early! I thought it was only me who knew that this time of day existed." He laughed, as he pulled on his socks.

"I've got training with McGonagall. Early bird catches the worm." I smiled, heading out of the room. "Enjoy the Quidditch. You'll tell me all about it, right?" Oliver returned my smile.

The rest of the team was tucking into breakfast when I got there.

"You can take that guard off Summer, breakfast is completely private." Wilson informed me. I sighed in relief, pulling the guard from my face. I left my hair wrapped up. It would be too time consuming to have to do it again.

"There she is." Jonah smirked as I placed the guard down on the table.

"You look different since I saw you last. How long has it been?" Xavier smirked. I smacked him in the arm.

"About six months maybe?" I laughed. "I haven't changed that much. Although my hair….wait until you see my hair…" I smirked at Xavier who was looking at me in wonder.

"Why? What have you done?" He shot me a look. I leant over to him, my voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I've dyed it blonde." Xavier looked at me disbelieving before going to grab my head wrap. "Fine, fine! I'm kidding. It's still auburn. Don't go ripping my hair out!"

"Just get it on already will you." Milton muttered into his cereal, a smirk playing on his lips. I shot him a look, as did Xavier. Xavier took it one step further, launching a scone into his bowl. Milton looked poised to throw something back.

"Guys. Don't even think about it." Wilson threatened, suddenly serious.

"Food?" Spence asked me as the rest of the team packed up.

"I'm alright thank you, I feel sick enough as it is." I smiled, getting ready to re-establish my face guard. Spence leant over the table, grabbing an apple. He tossed it up in the air momentarily before placing it in my outstretched hand. I thanked him, before quickly devouring it. Best to keep in his good books. It would probably be good to have something on my stomach. Xavier stepped forward helping me to straighten my face guard.

"You ready?" He asked, nudging my shoulder.

"As I'll ever be. You?"

"Perfectly fine. I'm planning on bringing my A-game. Going to catch that snitch within five minutes and give you guys a day off."

"Give me a chance to at least get a couple of goals in." I laughed as we made our way out of the breakfast hall. I was thankful that I had placed my guard back on as the walkway outside was full of people – press, other teams, coaches. Jeffrey was amongst them. I skirted through the crowds alongside Xavier, avoiding the press best I could.

I made my way through the throng of people with very little effort. Next stop was the broom room. Each of our brooms had been gleamed to perfection, bristles oiled and uniform. Our entire team rode Firebolts, like most of the other National Squads, each engraved with our team number. I grabbed my lucky number 7, my grip firm around its neck. Loud music was playing for the crowd outside but all I could hear was my heart in my ears. Wilson was getting underway with his pre-game ritual as the rest of the guys played a quick game of Exploding Snap. Spence was sat alone in the corner, polishing his bat.

"Are you ready then Spence?" I asked, sitting myself next to him. He nodded, firmly. I sat quietly enjoying Spence's silence before the game. The time flew over and before I knew it we were being beckoned onto the pitch. The German were called out first one by one and then it was our turn.

"Let's hear it for Australia! Wilson! Holt! Spence! Cross! Chesterfield! Rothschild! Spitfire!" The crowd went wild. Shouts and applause filling the entire stadium. I took to the sky, the wind blowing against my face through my cover-up. I hovered alone above the crowd, waving energetically at the masses of people below. I fed off the atmosphere, all of my muscles springing to life. The whistle blew loudly and the pitch was awash with life. I threw myself into the fray for the Quaffle, grasping it tightly and flocking towards the goal. The keep was easily beat and we were already 10 points up. I celebrated to the crowd before getting back to it once more. The Germans were slower but sturdy. Getting the Quaffle out of their hands was proving quire difficult. I watched for Holt, willing him along. Time was ticking by and the score stood at 60:20 to us. A few risky bludgers had come my way but I made easy work of them. I'd never been in better form in my life. I was high on life. High on the game. It was exhilarating. After another few goals past the Germans, I felt Holt whizz past me at lightning speed on the hunt for the snitch. It was hard not to watch him work but I forced myself to keep after the Quaffle. Racing towards the goalposts I felt something slip past my head. Before I knew it, the whistle was blowing. Wilson was protesting loudly about the German beater using foul tactics to try and hook my head gear with his bat. The referee ruled in our favour and I was awarded a penalty. I scored and as I was celebrating, I saw Holt make a spectacular dive before rising triumphantly, waving the snitch in the air. We won 230:50.

I didn't get a chance to catch the other match by the time our game and interviews were over. My legs were like jelly by the time I made it back to the common-room. It was deserted. After a hot shower, I lay on the sofa in the commonroom, drifting into a deep sleep in a pair of jogging bottoms and a vest top. I awoke an hour or so later when I heard footsteps stomping overhead. I opened one of my eyes and spied Oliver and Viktor having an indepth conversation next to the fire. Stretching my arms above my head, I lifted myself into a sitting positon. Yawning, I made my way lazily to where they were sat.

"Hello stranger." Viktor smiled, tapping the seat next to him. I climbed onto it, knees up to my chin. "How vas Transfiguration?" He asked.

"Dull – I'm getting there though. How was Quidditch? Who did you watch?"

"Australia – as we promised!" Oliver reassured me.

"Did we win?" I asked, mock nervousness. Oliver nodded enthusiastically.

"230:50. I won both of my bets! Spitfire was on top form and Holt. He's one to watch the one – he's pretty decent." Viktor nodded along. "I bet McMan isn't happy about that though!"

"About what?" I asked, full of confusion.

"The Spitfire and Holt." Viktor and Oliver shared a glance.

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"Holt and Spitfire. They were embracing at the end of the game. It looked – how vould you put it – more than friendly?" Viktor said. Had it come across that way? I shrugged.

"It's your game next week isn't it? Then Australia again after that?" I asked, we had already zoomed to the top of our group.

"Yes – I am very excited." Viktor smiled.

"We still need to give you your run down!" Oliver shouted before launching into a full scale evaluation of the match. Once he was finished, I thanked him for being so thorough.

"I hope I can convince McGonagall to let me come and watch Bulgaria." I mused.

"We can go together if you manage to arrange it." Oliver chimed in.

"Hopefully she'll let me reschedule." I hopped to my feet, stretching my arms above my head as my shirt rising slightly.

"Merlin's beard Summer, is that why you get up so early every morning?"

"What?" I yawned, following Oliver's gaze to my abdomen and my toned stomach. That was a bonus of Wilson's regime.

"I'm a pig at heart." I smiled at Oliver before wishing them goodnight and heading to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries

Breakfast on Monday morning was definitely interesting. Everyone was buzzing about the matches that had occurred yesterday. Emily Da Silva's plate was filled with gifts and letters. I was filled with a mixture of jealousy, relief and anxiety. I couldn't help but think that the Sorting Hat had placed her in the wrong house. Clearly to lie on such a grand scale would require large amounts of cunning. Who knows? Maybe McMan had enough for both of them.

Our first lesson of the day was Potions. Snape was in a particularly foul mood, clearly completely over all of the Quidditch antics – except when it involved McMan, who happened to be from his house. Viktor and I were partnered up as we worked on a potion that was particularly complex. Viktor seemed to have a natural affinity for it. My shoulders were feeling extremely tender from the game and stirring the pot was aggravating it.

"Are you alright Summer? You don't look too great."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Feel like I've lost my weekends."

"I know that feeling too vell." I smiled sympathetically. A conversation that McMan was having caught my attention. He was talking loudly about the penalty Emily had scored. About the trickshots that she had pulled off. Anger was building in my stomach. I just wanted to go over there and tip the cauldron over and onto them both.

"She is not the Spitfire." Viktor muttered as he took over stirring the cauldron.

"Hmm?" I muttered back. "How do you know?" I watched them intently. McMan was holding onto her as he stirred his cauldron in a blasé fashion.

"Vrong body shape. Vrong attitude." Viktor shook his head. "The Spitfire has a shorter, slimmer build. And vhy vould she reveal herself after a vhole year of hiding? McMan has made it up. It is fiction." I smiled at him momentarily before staring back into the cauldron. "Vould you like to meet her?"

"Who? Me? I'm not sure. How would I even react in that situation? I mean, look when I met you!"

"You vere fine. Ve are friends, are ve not?" Viktor smiled.

"Would you like to meet her?" I asked, adding ingredients."

"Of course. I vould be stupid to say no. And vho does not like a mystery?"

Viktor and I agreed to help Oliver with the Quidditch practice later in the week. Well – he asked Viktor to help, I think he only asked me as a means of trying to get me to sign up. We headed down early, just the three of us. We agreed to play one on one against a keeper as a warm up. Getting the ball from Viktor wasn't an easy task as he really was built like a chaser. I was holding back and he was easily taking over. Oliver was distracted for a moment as I pulled out a trickshot stealing away from Viktor. He was watching me with a wicked grin as I scored past Oliver. Thankfully the rest of the team was heading to the pitch, so I could save any awkward questions. Viktor was eyeing me strangely as Oliver prepped the team.

"May I have a vord?" He gestured me to one side, my heart in my throat.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I think you should try for the team." I relaxed.

"Viktor – I can't. My parents –"

"Just think about it, okay?" He smiled. "You'd be good."

"Thanks." I laughed. "But no thanks."

The day before the Bulgarian game Oliver, Viktor and I were playing a game of wizard chess – well I was watching. We nearly jumped out of our skin when a large eagle flew through the open window with a letter clamped in its beak. It dropped the letter in my lap before receiving a gentle pat on the head before it flew off.

"Whose is that?" Oliver said, agape.

"A friend's." I smiled, trying to open the letter without letting them see who it was from.

 _Summer,_

 _Thanks for writing to me first, you bitch! Hurry your arse up and come of age already! I'm tired of waiting! I'm sick of not being able to hang in public. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Are you going to the Bulgarian match? It would be a PERFECT opportunity for me to come meet you and pretend we're just two innocent bystanders watching the same game! I know, I'm a genius. I'll look out for you!_

 _Xavier._

 _P.S – DON'T TELL WILSON!_

"Anything interesting?" Viktor asked, I shook my head.

"Nah, not really."

Oliver and I made it to the Bulgarian match extremely early. The stadium filled up quickly – good luck to Xavier finding me in the middle of this. A seat next to us was free but it was just out of sheer luck. Moments later, I saw Xavier pushing through the crowd with a baseball cap pulled down covering his face. He sat himself next to me before removing the cap watching ahead and no interacting with me. It didn't take long for Oliver to realise the situation he was in.

"Merlin's beard! It's Xavier Holt!" Oliver muttered under his breath. He leant over me to catch his attention. Holt generously shook his hand before shaking mine. We exchanged a small smile. Oliver couldn't stop talking about our luck. Xavier kept commentating in his own unique style out the corner of his mouth just so I could hear. Viktor was having a slow game – the snitch proving elusive.

"You're making him suspicious." I muttered into Xavier's ear as the crowd roared, well aware of the looks Oliver was giving me.

"I know what I'm doing." He smiled. "If he thinks I like you, he won't think twice if I contact you in the future." I gave him a look, shaking my head. Viktor finally caught the snitch, propelling Bulgaria into the lead. Xavier bid us goodbye before Viktor arrived back to our group.

"You will **never** believe what's just happened." Oliver told Viktor before filling him in on the entire story. Viktor didn't appear too shocked.

"It is common to see player's at games." He shrugged.

"But he likes Summer!" Oliver protested.

"Are you jealous? Want a bit of Holt for yourself?" I teased Oliver. He seemed to seriously contemplate it.

I headed off to McGonagall's office for practice in the middle of the week. She congratulated me for the win on Saturday before I whizzed off to practice. Milton was waiting for me on the other side.

"Do you not get tired of all this running about?"

"Sometimes. It's not for much longer though. I turn of age before the final."

"I bet you can't wait." Milton smiled. "But I bet Holt can't wait even more." I shot him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"He'll be happy that he can be seen with you in public without exposing your identity." Milton said with a sly smile. Wilson hit the roof when I got there. It turns out Holt and I hadn't been as conspicuous as we'd initially thought. His rant included talk of danger, stupidity and naivety. Once the telling off was over, we took to the sky and I was immediately distracted. Jeffrey was there with the entire Slytherin Quidditch team. It was easy to see through him. He was here to keep up his act.

The day before our next game, I was minding my own business heading down to the library to get a particularly nasty essay written up. Jeffrey was on his way out of the library when I was heading in. He gave me a funny look before following me back in.

"Summer, isn't it?" He asked, tailing me.

"Yup." I said simply.

"Now that's a little frosty – really you should be thanking me."

"Whatever for?" I protested. He had a malicious grin on his face. He looked up and down both aisles before approaching me. He tucked my hair behind ear slowly and gently before whispering closely in my ear.

"Distracting everyone's attention away from you of course." Noise was ringing in my ears. _Fight or Flight. Fight or Flight._ "I know you're the Spitfire Summer. I've distracted the school into thinking its Emily. How I see it is that you owe me." I think my heart had nigh on stopped.

"You're deluded." I went for denial.

"I'll just have to tell the press then-"

"No!" I gasped before I even thought about it. He grinned. "What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Not a lot." He played innocent. "Throw the Ireland game."

I walked back to my dormitory in complete shock. Viktor was up late studying. He could tell something was up.

"Summer – what's the matter?" I instantly broke down crying. Viktor hugged me tightly. _Should I just tell him? McMan already knew was there any harm left to do? I couldn't possibly throw the Ireland game, everyone would know soon. It was a matter of time._

"I need to tell you something." I sighed, sitting myself back up.

"You don't have to – it's okay." He quickly countered.

"What?"

"I know." Viktor admitted.

 _ **Thank you for reading my stories! Sorry that I haven't really hit my word count with this one but I love a good cliffhanger and this one is really as good as it gets!**_

 _ **All of my love,**_

 _ **Until the next time!**_

 _ **~Sapph**_


	8. Chapter 8: Australia V Ireland

_**Sorry about leaving the last one where I did! It was just too tempting! Anyway, let's get back into it.**_

"What do you mean – you know?" I asked, stiffening slightly. _All of a sudden I'd changed my mind. One person knowing was enough. I would be an idiot to believe that the press would even take the information from McMan. I would be an idiot to believe that McMan would even release that information himself when it would result in his removal from the Ireland squad. Summer Morello – you are an idiot!_

"It can be difficult sometimes. The pressure of trying to live according to your parents standards. I sometimes feel that vay vith fans. Sometimes you just can't vin no matter vhat you do. You catch the snitch, you didn't catch it fast enough. You catch it too fast? You're greedy and glory hungry. This is about your lessons with McGonagall and your school vork isn't it?"

 _Thank Dumbledore. Thank Coach Hollens. Thank Merlin!_

"Yes." I nodded, feeling the tears pricking the back of my eyes.

"I vill help you Summer. Ve vill study together. But I vill tell you vhen I think you're doing too much because sometimes that is as bad as not doing enough." Viktor smiled, wiping a stray tear away from my face. "Ve're friends, are ve not? And I like to help out my friends."

"I feel so stupid." I laughed, a mixture of relief and weight lifting from my shoulders.

I was dreading the Ireland game. There was no way I was going to tell my team that McMan had clocked me, but there was no way that I was going to throw the game either. Clambouring out of the fire at the other side, I was greeted by Wilson who talked my ear off all the way to breakfast. Once we were through the door, I pulled my mask from both my face and hair. Shaking my hair out, I sat myself at the table. Everyone cast a glance in my direction but only Holt remained looking at me as he sipped his cereal.

"Stressed?" Gareth questioned. Wilson eyed me nervously.

"No, just my head is craving some air." I reached out picking up a scone.

"Your hair is getting long." Holt commented, Milton shot him a look. Once breakfast was over, Jonah helped me scoop my hair up and pin it into my head guard before covering up my face.

"You've turned into a beautiful young girl, Summer." He commented, I shoved him in the arm.

"Don't go all soft on me just before the game!" I giggled as Jonah grabbed me around the neck and pulled me in tightly.

"Let's do this."

Walking out onto the pitch, I was as nervous as I'd ever been. I wasn't sure how this game was going to go but I had a feeling that this game wasn't going to be easy. The way McMan was watching me across the field, unnerving. We took to the sky, McMan made a beeline towards his goalposts as Wilson did for ours. The quaffle flew into the air and I was the first with a hand to it. This was the only way I could show McMan that I wasn't going to do what he wanted. I pushed myself towards the goalposts and scored a screamer right through McMan's outstretched arms. He looked at me through narrow eyes. A warning. He had a quick word with one of his beaters as I celebrated with our crowd. The match was getting gritty, for every goal we were pushing past Ireland, they were returning on our end of the field. I prayed that Holt would hurry up and catch the snitch so that this match could be over and done with. I had a bad feeling. Just as I'd thrown the quaffle safely through the hoops once more, I felt an awful sensation in my hand. A bludger had smashed into half of my hand, rendering my pinky and ring finger completely broken. The pain smarted for a moment before they went completely numb. I shook my hand off as Jonah came speeding up on my left hand side.

"You okay babe?" He shouted and I nodded. Milton fed the quaffle up to Jonah who in turn fed it to me. I breathed in sharply as it pressed against my fingers painfully. I soared towards the goalposts and scored another blinder past McMan who cursed under his breath. There wasn't much in it but Holt seemed to be taking a dive. I watched him momentarily before I felt a sharp pain smash through the back of my head. I felt nauseous and dizzy and alarmed that I was so high from the ground. I just caught sight of Holt's fingers clasping around the snitch when my sight started to fade in around the edges. I was falling, my hands reaching for my broom that was no longer under me. I landed softly, in arms. Holt's face looking down at me, filled with concern.

I woke up what must have been a few hours later. Holt was sat at my bedside and it didn't take long for me to notice my facial guard had been removed.

"Did we win?" I asked, looking at Holt. I couldn't remember if I had dreamt him catching the snitch or not.

"We did Summer." He smiled at me. "We did."

"Where is everyone?" I tried to sit up but my head was spinning.

"Interviews. Jonah thought it best that we don't overcrowd you."

"Jonah always knows best." I laughed, running my hands down my face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Xavier asked, hovering over me in a mothering fashion. "Can I get you some water? Something to eat?"

"I'll be fine honestly." I reassured him, my head starting to feel better already. We talked for a while about the game before I tried sitting up. It felt as good as it was going to feel. Tender but the pain was gone. Xavier helped me to my feet.

When I got back to the school, McGonagall helped me take off my gear, stashing it in her office. She once again congratulated me and inquired about my health before letting me head back to the Gryffindor common room. My fingers were still stiff, my head was still spinning but we had won. Not only the match, but against McMan's blackmail. It felt euphoric. I made my way back into the Gryffindor common room and went straight towards the fire to warm myself up a little bit. The cold weather was finally starting to kick in. Oliver came sprinting down the stairs when he saw me.

"I've been waiting _forever!_ McGonagall must be working you hard!" Viktor was following him down the stairs in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a vest shirt. He smiled at me as he sat next to me on the sofa. "You missed an absolute screamer today Summer! The Spitfire might be out for the rest of the season!"

"You're kidding?!" I tried my hardest to act surprised.

"She took a few bludgers. To the arm and to the head." Viktor added. I shook my head.

"Did they win though?"

"They won, but at what cost." Oliver shrugged. "Although, my Holt/Spitfire theory is coming up trumps." Viktor laughed at Oliver.

"What now?" I asked, genuine interest.

"So the Spitfire gets hit in the head right and she's falling through the air. Holt catches the snitch, waves it in the referees direction, whistle blows. He lets go and literally plummets to the ground, just beats the Spitfire there and catches her just as she's about to hit the ground. He had her out of the ground before the rest of the Australian team had even touched down. Now tell me something isn't going on between them!" Oliver looked proud of himself.

"Or he just cares about his team mate." Viktor added. I had zero idea it was Xavier who'd caught me. He hadn't mentioned it in the hospital. It made my heart flutter but Viktor was right, it was because we were teammates. I couldn't help but think about what Milton had said to me. I did want to be free of the Spitfire. I was desperate to turn of age. Desperate to be able to go where I wanted and see who I wanted, whenever I wanted! I excused myself and went straight to bed. Throwing myself down, I went to roll over just to be greeted by the corner of an envelope stabbing me in the face. My hands grabbed for it greedily.

 _Summer,_

 _How are you feeling? Wilson is particularly interested in this, are you surprised? We're training twice this week – are you coming to both? Wilson wants to come top of the group, it should help us in the next round. As for Ireland, they're looking to finish second in our group. Spence is feeling terrible for what happened to you with those bludgers – I've told him not to beat himself up so much. Anyway, write me back!_

 _Xavier_

I grabbed for a piece of parchment and a quill.

 _Xavier,_

 _I'm feeling fine. My head is still a little tender but there's no real pain there. I'll be fine for our next game and I will be coming to both training sessions. Do you think Wilson would let me skip out on either?! Tell Spence not to worry about it, I think McMan had a heavy influence in those bludgers coming in my direction. I really appreciate you catching me as well Xavier – you little modest mouse you! Did you think I wouldn't find out? So yeah, thanks for not letting me get squashed._

 _Talk soon,_

 _Summer._

I sent my letter with my owl before kicking myself. I'd mentioned McMan. Well, there was nothing I could do about it now.

The next morning I went down to the common room early and curled up next to the fire with one of the fluffy blankets. I could feel myself drifting in and out of sleep, my head tingling lightly. I felt someone raise my legs as they sat themselves underneath. I looked up to see Viktor smiling at me with a pile of books in his hands.

"Studying." He said simply when I looked at him. I sighed, pulling the blanket over my head.

"Already?" I grumbled from under my fluffy fortress.

"There's no time like the present." He pulled my blanket away from me, looking down at me with a smile. "You can't lie on this couch all day."

"I can try." I grumbled, trying to reach for the blanket.

"Ve're going to have to go to the library. Ve can't stay here, it's too comfortable." I groaned as Viktor pulled the entire blanket from me and cast it to the ground. "Up." He said simply and I followed his lead, trudging after him down the hall all the way to the library.

"Slave driver." I teased him as he found us seats in the library. Cedric was sat a few desks over from us. He came and joined our table as soon as we sat down. Viktor rolled his eyes at the instant distraction. Cedric clearly wanted to talk all things Quidditch. Viktor enabled him for a short while before changing the subject to how little time he got to study with all this practice he was doing. Cedric took the hint and disappeared promptly, acting as though he'd done Viktor a huge favour. I couldn't be bothered to study. I was aching all over and in between classes, practice and games – I had very little free time to myself. Potions was the lesson of choice and Viktor seemed very well versed in it.

"I need to apologise to you." Viktor looked up at me as we were writing practice essays.

"What for?" I asked, resisting the temptation to bite the end of my quill.

"Trying to push you to try out for the Quidditch team." He smiled weakly. "You already have enough to be doing vithout my silly suggestions."

"You don't have to apologise." I laughed. "It was a friendly push." Once we had finished our essays, we headed down to have some lunch. McMan was entering the library as we were leaving. He slammed into my shoulder on his way past and Viktor span around for a split second, almost looking as though he was going to have it out with him but McMan had disappeared amongst the aisles.

"Vhat vas that all about?" Viktor asked.

 _What on earth was I going to say?_

 _ **Thank you for reading my stories! I really do appreciate it!**_

 _ **All of my love,**_

 _ **Until the next time!**_

 _ **~Sapph**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for reading!**_

"I may or may not have voiced my opinions about Emily to him." I thought on my feet. Luckily, Viktor laughed.

"Vell, that vas a bit silly." He joked as we headed down to the Great Hall. "He's a bit of a bully, McMan. I'm pretty sure he vill be getting investigated for foul play."

"As far as I've heard he didn't do anything outside of the rules, did he?" I enquired. Viktor shrugged.

"I vould at least ask him some questions. Vatching it, it felt to me as though he had deliberately targeted the Spitfire." Viktor said as we slid into the table. "Let's be honest, Australia von't stand for that." Oliver was already there, waiting. He moved from his place at the table to sit next to where we were, his face like stone.

"Vhat's the matter?" Viktor asked him as soon as he sat down. The friendship the pair of them had forged was odd. They genuinely had become really good friends. Something that I was sure Oliver would never have expected on the first day of term.

"Just worried about our first Quidditch match." He said solemnly, playing around with a plate of potatoes that he had filled up in front of him.

"You have nothing to be vorried about! I have seen you guys train, you vill ace it." Oliver was shaking his head, green in the face. "Vhat is the matter? Yesterday you vere confident? I don't understand." A potato fell off the plate and Oliver left it abandoned, turning in his seat to look at Viktor and me.

"It's Alicia." He grumbled.

"What about her?" I asked. Oliver didn't seem to want to put words to it for fear of making it real.

"She's quit the team." Viktor inhaled slowly. Their first match was fast approaching and this was disastrous.

"Vhy?" Viktor questioned.

"Her grades were falling and her parents have told her no Quidditch until she sorts them out." Oliver sighed. "I don't know what to do Viktor. There's no way I'll find a chaser as good as she is in as little time." Viktor gave me a look out of the corner of his eye and I shot him one instantly back, begging for his silence. It was all I needed right now for him to plant a seed in Oliver's head about me playing. Oliver was looking into his lap.

"Vas there no one else at tryouts?" Viktor asked, hopeful. Oliver's eyes flickered over to me for a moment before back into his lap. _I couldn't do this. I couldn't possibly do this._

"There was that one girl – she had potential!" I spoke up, trying to spot the girl I was remembering down the table but I couldn't see her. Viktor and Oliver were both looking at me baffled.

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"I can't think of her name." I clicked my fingers trying to remember what she looked like. "Red hair, skinny – pretty." I groaned in frustration at myself, trying to remember the name.

"Ginny?" Oliver suggested, looking up, a flash of hope in his eyes.

"Yes!" I snapped my fingers. "She was good." Viktor nodded in agreement. It didn't take Oliver long before he was up on his feet and rushing off to find Ginny, wherever she was.

"Vell, that got him off your case." Viktor smiled, pulling some food towards him. I copied his behaviour as we ate in silence. "Sometimes, don't you just vish that the Vorld Cup vas over already?" Viktor said out of nowhere.

"It's different for me though. As a spectator, you never want it to end." _Inside I could see where he was coming from, a part of me was ready for the final, ready for it to be over for this year._

I headed to McGonagall's office for the first training session that week with an air of confidence. We were through to the next stage, winning this next match would be the icing on the cake. I landed on the other end to silence, which was extremely surprising. I thought of any of the times someone would have come down to see to me, it would have been today after what had happened last match. Just as I was about to exit the room, Xavier came skidding in. His robes were dishevelled and he was panting.

"Where's the fire?" I smiled, as I headed over to the door. Xavier was just shaking his head, an echo of a smile on his face.

"It's McMan." He breathed, trying not to laugh. I felt my heart jump in my chest. _Had he went to the press about me, like he had threatened?_

"What about him?" I said concerned.

"Jonah and Spence have just thrown him from our training session. Coach Hollens has had some stern words as well. You should have seen the look on his face, it was gold." I breathed a long lasting sigh of relief. "What's the matter?"

"He knows who I am, Xav." I admitted as we walked up to the pitch. I decided to hold back on telling them about him threatening me.

"How?" I shrugged.

"He must have figured it out, somehow." I picked myself up a little. "At least he knows he's not welcome at our training now and I doubt he'd be so stupid to try and tell anyone."

"I'll have to tell Wilson and Hollens all the same." Xavier told me, suddenly serious. I stopped in the corridor, holding him back alongside me.

"Why?" I asked, Xavier's face changed to one of confusion.

"They need to know, someone needs to talk to him and it make it very clear that he can't go to the public about this." Xavier told me. I pulled my face guard from my face and Xavier looked shocked, pushing me backwards into a spare room that looked like it was used for discussing tactics. "Summer! What are you doing? Anyone could have seen! I can't believe you've just done that."

"I just think telling them about McMan - well it's just going to be causing more trouble than it's worth. I'll be 17 before long anyway." Xavier took my face guard from my hands gently.

"Don't lose sight of what this is Summer." He gestured to the guard. "It protects you. It keeps you safe. Just for a little while longer." He secured the guard against my face as I smiled at him lightly. _He was right. He always was._

We walked in almost silence the rest of the way. Xavier made a beeline for Hollens as soon as we were inside the grounds as Jonah swamped me with questions about how I was and if I felt okay to play. I convinced him that I was fine, excited to play. I could see Coach Hollens watching me carefully as we took to the sky and knew that I would have to have a conversation with him before I headed back to Hogwarts that night.

Training was painful for everyone. It might have been the incident with McMan but we were just out of sync. Coach Hollens was at his wits end, calling off practice early. Everyone solemnly walked off towards the showers as I hung back to reshape the tail of my broom.

"Summer – a word?" Hollens asked, getting down into a squat so that we were face to face, well almost.

"Sure." I sighed, standing up as he matched me once more.

"We need to talk about McMan and your safety."

"Coach –"

"Summer. Let me speak please." I nodded. "This team places winning pretty high on the list, you know that I'm sure." I nodded again. "Would it surprise you to learn that the team wants something more than that?" _Now I was confused._ "The team wants you to be safe Summer. The guys don't just see you as a means to winning the Cup. They see you as a friend, like a little sister. Your safety is paramount to anything else and that far surpasses winning." My heart swelled, as I took a deep breath. "Now, tell me all about this McMan."

And I did. I told him everything. An answer to every single question he asked. When he was satisfied, he patted me on the back and sent me off towards the changing rooms. Xavier was waiting for me, fresh out of the shower – dressed in a low cut pair of jogging bottoms and baggy white t-shirt. You could just make out his toned stomach and chest underneath it, and I had to pull my eyes away. I sat myself down on the bench in the middle of the room, picking at my face guard. I put my head down, letting it fall away from my face, setting it to one side.

"Surely it couldn't have been that bad." Xavier smiled, sitting down opposite me. My hands found their way to the head wrap, peeling it away. Xavier was watching me, somewhat amused. I looked at the floor, letting my hair fall out of the wrap and in front of my face before swinging it back over my head. I placed the wrap inside of the face guard before running my fingers through my hair.

"It was actually really heart-warming." I laughed, looking up to meet Xavier's eyes.

"I told you it wouldn't be bad." He smiled, resting his elbows on his knees, looking at me playfully.

"Yeah, yeah." I smirked, getting to my feet. "You tell me a lot of things." Xavier tutted as I fished around in my bag for a change of clothes. "What do you do when you go home Xav?" I asked, the thought suddenly popping into my head.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What do you get up to when you're at home?" I turned over my shoulder to smirk at him. "It's pretty self-explanatory."

"Bit of this, a bit of that. I like to cook." He shrugged. "Quidditch plays a large role I guess." He shrugged. "You should let me cook for you one time. Think I'd blow your mind."

"Why – is it spicy?" I teased, laying out my jogging bottoms and vest t-shirt, ready to change into.

"What can I say – I like my food like I like my women." He smirked. I nearly choked on my laughter.

"None existent? I'm kidding! How's it going for you on that front? Any closer to finding someone?" _I had Oliver and Viktor's words on my mind – what they'd said about Xavier, was there any truth in it? Milton seemed to think so. Surely if he did, I would see some sort of giveaway in his face, some sort of tell._ He shrugged.

"That would be telling now wouldn't it?" He joked. "How about you? You've got Viktor Krum and the Scottish kid all wrapped up." I narrowed my eyes.

"As friends." I said simply. I shimmied out of my Quidditch robes, dressed in a pair of leggings and a sports bra underneath. I pulled my jogging bottoms over the top of the leggings before grabbing my vest top. "I don't really see either of them in that way. I suppose Quidditch is my love at the minute." Xavier was nodding along to what I was saying. I pulled my vest top on, tying my hair up in a high ponytail. "Ready?" I smiled, grabbing my bag.

"What for?" He asked, looking at me plainly.

"To take me to the nearest fireplace?" I laughed. "What's the matter? Have you blown your own mind?" I joked. "Thinking too much?"

"Something like that." He walked towards me, grabbing my bag for me. "We'll have to use the fireplace in the next room, seeing as you've decided to take off all of your disguise…" He trailed off.

"Oops. I got a little bit too comfortable I think."

"I am known for making the ladies feel that way." He winked.

"Sure hotrod, let's just focus on getting me back to school." I grabbed my bag back from him, climbing into the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and turned to face Xavier. "I'll see you Wednesday." I winked at him.

"Summer?" Xavier said in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind – see you Wednesday!" He left the room as I disappeared in a green smoke, McGonagall's office swimming into focus.

I skipped back to the common room, still feeling joyous about what Coach Hollens had told me. I came spinning out of my daydream when I crashed into someone on my way back. My hand instinctively grasped my bag, hoping to keep my face guard and uniform concealed.

"Just the lady I was hoping to see." McMan's voice rang out, as he held onto my shoulders.

"Why's that?" I asked, suspicions rising.

"It seems that I owe you an apology."

"Do you?" _I refused to play into his hands._

"Come on now Summer – why've you got to be like that?" I started walking but he easily kept pace with me.

"'I'll tell everyone unless you throw the match' may have something to do with it." McMan sighed.

"Yeah, that was a bit rash and stupid of me. Got a little bit eager." He laughed, I didn't.

"That's an understatement." McMan grabbed my shoulders, stopping me in my tracks.

"Summer. I'm trying to apologise to you, will you just give me a chance?"

"Fine." I sighed. "In the name of good sportsmanship, I'll let you have your say."

"I'm sorry for making your position difficult and I'm sorry for making your life difficult. I won't do any of the things I threatened to and I hope that you don't let this past indiscretion come between us."

"Thank you for apologising." I said simply, before skipping off on my way once more.

"That's it?" He said from behind me. "That's all you have to say."

"Pretty much!" I shouted back, waving at him.

When I got back into the commonroom, only Viktor was there.

"Another late study session?" He questioned me.

"Yup." I sunk into the chair next to Viktor, he seemed off a little. "Are you alright?" He shrugged.

"I've had some bad news from home." He said simply. I moved into the seat next to him. I wrapped my arms around him bringing him into a hug. "It's my father's mother, she has taken ill. My father says it is nothing to vorry about but I can't help but vorry. I love my family." I rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Can you not go and see her?"

"I hope so. It's just if Coach vill give me the time to go."

"I'm sure they would, it's a bit of an emergency." Viktor pulled away from me. He kissed my cheek lightly.

"Thank you Summer, I'm going to go and contact my coach now." He ran off up the stairs as I curled myself up in the chair next to the fire. _Today had been weird._

 **Thank you so much for reading my stories!**

 **Feel free to leave me a review!**

 **All of my love,**

 **Until the next time.**

 **~Sapph**


	10. Chapter 10

Viktor was nowhere to be seen the next day and I presumed that he had been granted his wish. I felt glad for him. If it were my gran, I would have wanted to be there. Oliver sought me out at the breakfast table, questioning me immediately.

"Hey Summer – have you seen Viktor? I can't find him anywhere."

"I think he's had to rush home. Family problems." I kept it simple. I didn't want to break Viktor's trust and tell people things that he might not want them to know. Oliver swore under his breath.

"I needed a hand with my Quidditch training after class today. Would you mind?" He asked, well almost begged.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely, sure." I smiled.

Classes went quickly that day and before I knew it, I was walking down to the Quidditch pitch with Oliver, brooms in hand.

"You've got a pretty good broom for someone who just dabbles." Oliver commented, as though the thought had just struck him.

"My parents are quite well off. They bought me it as a Christmas present." I shrugged as though it was obvious. Oliver seemed appeased. When we reached the team, everyone was looking at me strangely as though to say 'Why is she here? What could we learn from her?'

It turns out Oliver's purpose for me was to be somewhat of a referee which I had no qualms with. Oliver had new tactics that he ran by his team and wanted them to master by the end of practice. A couple of the girls who had clearly been there a while made a few gestures behind Oliver's back and I frowned. If I ever pulled anything like that with Hollens, I'd be eating my fingers not waggling them behind someone's head. I raised an eyebrow at them but they just looked at me as though I was being stupid. The rest of the game took a similar theme, no one really seemed to take me seriously apart from the seeker Harry and the chaser I'd suggested. It drained me. I crawled into bed early that night, thankful for the rest. I couldn't wait to get back in the mask and playing with my own team.

Wednesday rolled around and I counted down the minutes until I could hop in that fire again and be back with the guys I loved. I missed having Viktor around, he was the best friend I had at school and without him, I felt rather lonely. Milton was waiting for me when I hopped out of the fire this time around.

"Thank god, you're on time! Let's get this over with." Milton sighed as he walked with me to the grounds.

"What's up?" I asked, he seemed more uptight than usual.

"Coach Hollens is hammering us hard." He admitted. "Probably because of last session but he's got everyone doing circuits at the minute. I literally volunteered to come down here and get you but I don't think there's any getting out of it. Gareth was vomiting when I left." _I hated circuits. The in the air stuff wasn't too bad, it was the bits in between that killed you._ I slowed my pace down and Milton seemed to match me as though we were walking to our dooms. When we entered the grounds, Spence, Jonah and Wilson were all up in the air, Gareth was still off to the side and Xavier was the only one of the ground, doing press ups.

"Glad you guys could make it. Let's get you up to speed!" Hollens shouted as he caught sight of Milton and me. "2 laps of the field, 20 press- ups, 20 sit-ups, 20 burpees, up in the air, 10 laps of the field, 2 freefalls, avoiding the bludgers at all times, fly through the 10 hoops provided and then repeat."

"And how long do we have to do that for?" Milton asked, laying his broom at the side of the pitch.

"Until I'm appeased. Now get to it Chesterfield!" Milton took off at a run but I kept on his heels. I kept my eyes trained above me as I ran my first lap, watching the guys who were in the middle of their air circuits. Wilson was currently freefalling as Jonah and Spence raced through the hoops. Xavier was making a dart for his broom to get back into the air as Gareth joined me and Milton on our second lap. I was glad that Milton was doing this at the same time I was, it gave me something to beat and I always performed better when I had something to beat. As the circuits progressed, I beat him into the air, only by about 2 seconds. The circuits continued for what seemed like hours and the entire team was tiring. Coach Hollens seemed to be tapping people out when he deemed that they had performed well enough. Jonah and Spence were the only two currently sat observing. Wilson was tapped out next, as the final four trooped on. Just as I was touching back down, Holt on my tail, I heard a sickening crunch. Holt had slipped from his broom, unconscious, and fell onto the back of my own. Thankfully, I wasn't far from the floor and managed to control my broom and slid with little damage across the pitch. Everyone ran to Holt's side.

"What happened?" I questioned the boys.

"Bludger, to the back of the head." Jonah twisted his face as though it had been painful to watch. Coach Hollens summoned up a stretcher.

"I'll take him to the nurse." I offered. "If you think I've performed well enough." I added. Coach Hollens nodded.

"Go on then. If he gains consciousness, I want to see you both back down here."

When we got to the hospital section of the grounds, the matron's on shift administered an awakening potion to Xavier. They also gave him something for potential internal bleeding. He woke up grating his teeth.

"Merlin's bloody beard." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He caught sight of me and smiled lightly. "Do you think this gets me out of circuits for life?"

"Maybe for the day, Xav. I wouldn't push your luck." I laughed.

"Did you save me?" He battered his eyelashes like a damsel in distress.

"I wouldn't say saving as much as I would say you tried to squash me in mid-air."

"Sounds like me." Xavier agreed.

"I'm just glad you're alright." I said seriously. "I heard the crunch and honestly, I didn't want to turn around – I thought you'd snapped your neck." Xavier smiled at me honestly.

"You're a little sweetheart at heart aren't you?" He teased.

"How are you feeling anyway?"

"Just like I have a headache." He admitted as I held my hand out for him. He held it immediately.

"Come on then, Hollens wants to see us."

"Actually, I feel like I'm splitting in two. Best I stay here, I think." He tried to pull his hand from me, but I held fast and he ended up pulling me closer to him, so that I had to place my knee out to stop myself from falling onto the bed. "Summer, if you wanted to get into bed with me all you had to do was ask, honey." I rolled my eyes at him, pushing myself back and trying to levy my weight to pull him with me. I let go of his hand when I realised it wasn't working.

"Ah well. I suppose I'll just have to tell Hollens that you're uncooperative." I shrugged, going to leave the room. I heard Xavier's feet shuffling behind me as he tailed me all the way up to grounds. The guys were all in the air, thankfully no longer doing circuits. Hollens called them all back to the pitch when we entered.

"You okay, Holt?" He checked, patting him on the shoulder. "Fab. Right, gather round, the lot of you!" We circled our coach, eager to hear what he had to say – praying that it wasn't a demand for more circuits. "I don't think I've told you guys yet how proud I am of you. We've come into this World Cup really strongly – we're showing everyone just how good Australia is. We're set to come top of our group – if you guys can keep up the energy. The night of the Canada game, we are going to have a celebration. Let's make it a celebration for finishing top of the group – ahead of Ireland by a mile!"

Viktor was back at school come Thursday. I bumped into him as I re-entered the commonroom after a particularly terrible day in class. Everything I had turned my hand to, went wrong. Closing my eyes as I re-entered the commonroom, I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind. _It's just one day. It's just one really bad day and it'll be all over soon._ Once I'd settled down, I opened my eyes to see Viktor looking at me from the couch, amused.

"Feeling okay?" He smiled as I sat myself in the chair opposite him.

"I'm feeling something." I laughed, setting my books aside. "I'm not sure if it's okay though. Never mind me, how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling vonderful actually." He grinned, running his hand across his near shaven head. "My grandmother is back to her usual self – she actually yelled at me for being there. She vants me to vin the Vorld Cup so badly." He laughed. "She's a lovely voman."

"I bet she is." I smiled, tucking my legs up beneath me.

"How did Oliver's practice go? I felt awful that I had to miss it." Viktor admitted.

"It went well – although it was weird for me to be helping him when I don't really have any merit or weight amongst the team." I shrugged, confessing how I felt.

"Summer – you are a very talented player. They vould be lucky to have you on the team – and they should consider themselves lucky to have you teach them a few things. I vouldn't let it bother you." He comforted me, and I did feel better.

I kept Coach Hollens words in mind when I woke up on match day, and left them swimming in my head as I set off to McGonagall's office. I fixed my face guard on lightly, knowing that I would be taking it off for breakfast. McGonagall wished me well before I was off in a swirling light. Wilson was waiting for me on the other side.

"Hello, you." I smiled, giving him a side hug.

"I thought I'd have the honour of walking you to breakfast this morning. Mind you, I had to beat Holt back with a pretty big stick." I was thankful for my face guard, I could feel myself blushing. "I just wanted to offer you some words of advice. Don't be frightened to let your hair down a little. You're nearly of age now Summer. Before you know it, this whole face guard will be behind you and you'll have all this attention and you'll be the new biggest thing. If you like Holt, let him know, you never know where it could go – just some advice someone once gave me when I was in a similar position – minus the face guard that is." I smiled. Wilson was clearly coming from a good place and I was thankful for his positive energy. The breakfast hall was loud and full of energetic chatter, everyone was feeding from each other's energy. I removed my face guard but left my hair in place. Holt was watching me from across the table as I squeezed in next to Spence. He wrapped his burly arm around me, squeezing me in tight. I grabbed a selection of breakfast foods, feeling more confident this morning than I had over the last couple of matches. Canada were at the bottom of our group and we looked definite to finish top. Hollens had warned us not to get ahead of ourselves, we couldn't let ourselves slip.

I placed my mask on my face while the guys were still eating. I wanted to head up to the pitch to get a taste of the air before we flew out. I found myself in private stalls that were yet to be filled. Looking out amongst the fans who were already here, I could see the different colours blending together as one. Our fans were singing songs from home, shouting player's names and generally enjoying themselves. As I turned to walk back to the guys, a shadow loomed in the doorway. It was Viktor, who was also dressed in his Quidditch robes – Bulgaria's match falling on the same day.

"I often come up here to balance myself." He said, walking over to the railings and watching over the fans. "Sometimes I still find it all hard to believe." I cleared my throat, thickening my accent once more.

"It keeps me grounded. It helps me remember why I'm doing this in the first place." I moved myself away from Viktor, trying not to give anything away. "I love what I do. I love the people I do it for. I just love the game. It's been wonderful talking to you Viktor, but I have to get back to my team. Good luck today." I reached out to shake his hand before I walked hastily from the room.

"You too!" Viktor shouted after me as I sprinted down the corridor and back down to the safety of my guys. We were lined up and ready to get out onto the pitch. Wilson gave each of us a look before we took flight, and we all knew what that look meant.

"Holt! Holt! Holt! Holt!" Spence and Jonah carried him between them as we left the pitch, our win unanimous. We'd thrashed the Canadian team 350 – 10. Holt had flown extremely well, catching the snitch as it fluttered mere inches from the floor. Holt was laughing like mad as the guys threw him about on their shoulders as we marched back to the changing rooms where Coach Hollens was eagerly awaiting us. He sprayed us with firewhiskey as we passed the threshold.

"You'd think we'd won the Cup." Milton commented, wiping the alcohol from his robes.

"You don't want to see what he's going to spray you with if that happens." Wilson warned him, making Milton screw his face. Holt had finally been returned to his feet and was doing some sort of weird celebratory dance. Coach Hollens was clapping his hands together, attracting our attention.

"Right guys! Rothschild, Wilson, Holt – get yourselves up to the interviews. Milton, Gareth, Spence – get yourselves changed, you have a celebration to attend. Spitfire, a word." I frowned, not entirely sure what I'd done wrong.

Once the guys had all left the room, Coach Hollens sat down next to me. "I didn't mean to alarm you. We need to talk about the mask." I pulled it from my face, looking at Hollens. "You turn of age a week before the semi-finals. Now that we're in the quarter-finals, we need to think seriously about how we're going to approach this. Do you want it announced before you play? Do you want it announced a week prior to the game? Or do you want to keep the act up until the end of the season? It's entirely up to you." _I didn't know what to say._

 **Thank you so much for reading my stories!**

 **All of my love,**

 **Until the next time!**

 **~Sapph**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it!**

Coach Hollens assured me that he didn't need my answer right away but that he would need it before we qualified for the Quarters. It gave me a lot to think about, a lot to contemplate. Milton, Gareth and Spence were hanging around in the changing rooms, having already gotten changed into their everyday clothes after they had helped set up. Spence was wearing what looked to be a very expensive suit and I didn't care to think how much Spence had paid for a one in his size. Gareth was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a dress shirt with a little bow tie that had tiny little golden stars adorned on it. Milton was dressed stylishly in a pair of chinos and a faded t-shirt. I watched them as I contemplated my decision. How I wished that I was getting changed with them into some fancy clothes, ready to attend a fancy party to celebrate everything that we had achieved. I wanted to be a part of it, to be able to celebrate with my team, rather than scuttle off home or attend the party in silence hidden behind the darkness of my face shield without any of my family there, just in case they gave the game away. One by one they ascended to the party above. Spence had looked at me sadly when I didn't follow him. Gareth had tried to talk me into it – _surely being there is what's important, whether that be in a mask or not_. Milton had just settled with patting me on the back, accepting my position.

Jonah and Wilson appeared in the doorway not long after. I could tell by looking at them that they were getting into their usual routine of playing the best friends rather than the lovers. It made me sad to watch, I wasn't the only one on the team having to act. I sent them up to the party as I waited to bid Xavier goodbye before I got back to school. Tapping my fingers on the bench, I realised that the press were probably interviewing Xavier within an inch of his life after what had happened in the game. Maybe he'd just went to the party? Maybe he'd forgotten that I wouldn't be attending. I gathered my bag together, planning on finding the nearest fireplace so that I could have an early night and put all of this behind me. Just as I was closing my locker, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye and well done?" Xavier teased, his voice like velvet. He was resting in the doorway in a pair of well fitted navy jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he regarded me with an amused look, leaning against the doorway.

"Goodbye." I teased, heading to the doorway myself. "Well done." I smiled, tapping his chest. He held onto my wrist as I went to skirt past him, stopping me in my tracks.

"Summer." He grumbled. "Take that ridiculous mask off so that I can ask you a question." I took heed, removing it from my face with my spare hand. "I know that you can't really go to the party and celebrate. You can go in the mask but it isn't the same. Plus – everyone's families are going to be there and yours aren't allowed to attend. Hence – I have a proposition."

"Enlighten me..." It didn't surprise me that Xavier didn't want to go to a party where families were invited. Xavier came from a terrible one, which was surprising, considering how nice he was. His parents were both muggles who had never even heard of magic before their son had started exhibiting some strange behaviours. Unfortunately for Xavier, they were increasingly lazy. The idea of a wizard son – their opportunity to be even lazier. Xavier disowned them as soon as he turned of age. He had told me a few stories about them in the past and they sounded horrific – slave-drivers. Unapologetically wanting their son to get expelled from school just to help them out with some magic over the course of the school holidays. "If it's got anything to do with Polyjuice Potion…"

"Summer, I'm trying to be serious here!" Xavier chastised. "Just the other day, you were asking what I do when I go home." Xavier started. "I'd like to show you." I faltered.

"I have school though Xav – "

"I know you have a pass for the night, Coach Hollens told me when I asked him."

"You asked Coach?" _That made me slightly uncomfortable._

"Obviously. He thinks it's a good idea. Means you can actually let your hair down and celebrate – literally."

"I don't know what to say." I laughed, starting to feel suddenly nervous. I'd never really interacted with any of the team outside of the Quidditch field or the training zones. How could I without throwing myself into potential danger?

"That settles it then." He grabbed a firm grip of my hand, pulling me along behind him. He stopped. "You do have a change of clothes right? Just so you're comfortable."

"Of course I have Xav. I don't walk around Hogwarts dressed like this, you flaming ninny."

"I was only asking!" It surprised me that we ended up in the same room with the same fireplace.

"Changed your mind have you?" I questioned. "Decided the party looks more appealing?" I joked.

"How do you think I get here?" He smirked. "I don't just walk here you know. Sometimes I apparate but you can't physically apparate inside this building. So I'd have to take you outside to apparate with you and somehow I just don't feel comfortable with that." Xavier laughed, nervously. "So – we're using good old floo powder. I'm sure you're more that acquainted." He placed my mask on my face 'just in case' before he stepped into the fire. He spoke the name of his house before I followed him, repeating the same name. His house was nothing like I expected it to be.

It was very tasteful. It was very surprising. It looked like a cottage from the inside and I was surprised to find that that is exactly what it was. I looked out of the window to see waves crashing against a shoreline. I couldn't see any other houses – just sea and sand.

"A cottage on a beach?" I questioned him. "What are you? 90 years old?"

"Watch it you." He teased as he made his way over to the kitchen. It was a lot smaller than I imagined. "I'm extremely house proud."

"It's very compact." I said as I wandered past the open fireplace.

"It's only me who lives here Summer. I don't need a lot of space." He smiled. _I was surprised again. With the amount of money tied up in Quidditch, it surprised me to see Xavier living so modestly._ I moved to a window on the opposite side. It was clear where we were, the sun shining brightly in contrast to the nightfall that we had just left.

"Are we in Australia?" I asked, longing to go outside. My mind thought about my parents. I was in the same country as them. They were a stone's throw away. It hurt.

"Do you even need to ask that question?" He smiled as he started to rake through the pots and pans. "The bedroom is just up the stairs behind you, so that you can get changed. I'm sick of the sight of that mask." He smirked as I grabbed my bag and made my way up the stairs. It was bigger upstairs than I would have imagined. The bedroom was huge, the bathroom practically built into it. A large window adorned the entire wall, looking out upon the coastline. I quickly pulled the shutter down as I changed out of my uniform and into the clothes I had with me. I pulled on my grey tracksuit bottoms and my black vest top, leaving my bag in the bedroom. I kept my mask on, just to wind Xavier up. I could smell whatever it was Xavier was cooking as soon as I started descending the stairs. He had taken his jacket off and I could see now that his white shirt was fitted. I shook my hair out before I headed down the stairs and into the living room, leaving my mask in place. He looked up at me, frowning.

"Don't make me come over there and take it off you." He threatened. I laughed immediately, glad to have raised a reaction. I pulled it from my face, discarding it on a side table. Xavier smiled instantly.

"Much better." I could feel myself blushing, embarrassed almost. I sat myself at the table, opposite where he was cooking.

"Coach Hollens has offered to drop my anonymity when I come of age."

"As expected." Xavier commented.

"I'm not sure what to do." I said honestly. "Part of me wants it more than anything but then I just - I'm comfortable in the mask. It's like a crutch."

"You shouldn't need a mask to be comfortable Summer." He laughed as though telling a joke. A few moments of silence passed. "I have to be honest with you. I do have an ulterior motive for bringing you out here."

"You've brought me out here to kill me, is that it?" I joked.

"Wow Summer, so dark." He teased. "But how eerie that you've hit the nail on the head…" He growled, reaching over the table threateningly before laughing loudly. "You've thrown off my groove."

"I apologise. Please continue." I smirked, resting on my elbows. I was absolutely exhausted. Xavier seemed to be faltering, as though put on the spot. "Any time now…" I teased.

"I – well." He cleared his throat, becoming really interested in the pots in front of him. "I think you should lose the mask." He told me. "I think it's time." He bumbled. "I think the benefits far outweigh the negatives really – I mean if you think about all the things that you could do that you never could."

"Interviews, interact with fans –" I started.

"Date." Xavier said, eyeing me deliberately.

"I could date anyway." I said, confused.

"Not an International Quidditch Star…" He trailed off as he stirred a pan. "Not without risking your safety that is." _I finally understood where he was going with this. I decided to play along, tease him a little bit, like he so often did to me._

"I see where you're coming from." I sighed as though revealing a great secret. "It's been _so_ hard for me to try and mask the way that I've felt. Now I see it so clearly." Xavier looked up to me, hopeful. "Now if I take the mask off, if I show myself to the world, if I finally admit who I am…me and Viktor can really make a go for it." Xavier's face fell a mile. I tried my hardest to hold my laughter in.

"Well – yeah. That's what I meant, I suppose. Yeah." He muttered, frowning. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I felt like I was going to burst, I laughed loudly. I slapped the table, clearly finding it funnier than Xavier had. "You little shit." He growled, slamming his hands down on the table playfully. I pushed myself out of my seat and made a run towards the opposite side of the house. Xavier chased after me and my only option was to run out of the door. I pulled it open and ran across the beach. Xavier must have leapt off the ground as I felt him tackle me around the middle, sending me flying into the sand below. I squirmed underneath him, trying to escape.

"You shouldn't be out here Summer." Xavier spoke quietly, his voice husky, his eyes never leaving mine. "You could be seen. You can never underestimate the press."

"It's a good job they think you're at the Quidditch Stadium then isn't it?" He smiled at me, shaking his head.

"You've got an answer for everything haven't you?"

"Just about." I smirked. _I was only being flippant so that I didn't freak out. The butterflies in my stomach were off the charts._ "Are you not worried about the food? It might burn your cottage down."

"It's a good thing I'm a wizard and could easily solve that problem." He bit back. "I'm more worried about your identity getting out."

"I'm more worried about getting squashed, personally." Xavier narrowed his eyes, mockingly before climbing off me and helping me to my feet. I felt slightly woozy as I stood, the blood rushing to my head. Xavier stabled me with a firm grip around my lower back. His eyes were locked onto mine as his face swam closer into view. His hand found the edge of my shirt, wrapping the material around his fingers as he brought me in closer to him, his lips brushing mine ever so lightly. He pulled back instantly, gaging my reaction. I grabbed as much of his t-shirt as I could muster, bringing him back into me.

"I thought you were worried about me being seen?" I muttered against his lips.

"Shut up." He breathed back before his lips crashed into mine once more.

 **Thank you for reading my stories!**

 **All of my love,**

 **Until the next time!**

 **~Sapph**


End file.
